Pisando Fuerte
by Ann W. Boleyn
Summary: Song fict: Basado en una historia real y en la canción 'Pisando Fuerte' de Alejandro Sanz... TERMINADO! Ow x Gw
1. Pasión e ingenuidad

_Bueno, bueno, he aquí mi nuevo experimento, basado en una historia real. Espero que les guste, no hay ningún Ginny - Oliver, este será el primero, así que espero que les guste. _

_Besos, disfruten este inicio, KpbWeasley._

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_**"Ya ves mi edad es tan difícil de llevar,**_

_**mezcla de pasión e ingenuidad:**_

_**difícil controlar".**_

"Ha pasado tanto tiempo desde que lo ví por última vez... Ha pasado tanto tiempo desde que ví sus ojos, sus ojos tan hermosos como el cielo y su sonrisa tan particular que lo hacía sobresalir del resto de los demás chicos...

Él fue mi primer amor y a pesar del tiempo, siempre lo será, su recuerdo perdurará en mi mente y jamás lo podré olvidar. Con él aprendí tantas cosas... Experimenté los verdaderos sentimientos y sensaciones del amor, mi primer beso y con él, también gané mi primer mejor amigo... ¿Su nombre? Oliver, Oliver Wood...

Te preguntarás cómo comenzé a llevarme bien con aquél chico si él era 5 años mayor que yo. La verdad, desde que entré a Hogwarts me había llamado la atención, era guapo, alto, atlético, con una sonrisa mágica, enigmática e irresistiblemente encantadora. Además, el chico parecía ser inteligente, era demasiado perfeccionista, pero era un chico muy tenaz...

Oliver fue mi primer amor... Sí, aunque fuera 5 años mayor que yo, él ha sido y será para mí lo más grande de este mundo. Yo para él fui lo que el diga, pero, la verdad, los momentos más felices de mi vida los he pasado al lado de ese chico.

Yo comenzé a llevarme con él un día que fui a ver a Harry a un entrenamiento de quidditch, pero llegué demasiado temprano y en el campo sólo estaba Oliver... No me había visto y se cayó de su escoba por ir detrás de su quaffle. El chico se había caído horriblemente así que en lugar de ir a buscar ayuda fui y lo ayudé a levantarse.

Yo estaba en 2°, mientras él cursaba el 7° grado, era su último año en Hogwarts y tal vez sería mi última oportunidad, tal vez esa caída era una fuerza que me decía que tenía que ir por él y por fin poder cruzar, aunque fueran un par de palabras, con el chico que más me había gustado...

_"¿Estás bien?" _-Le pregunté tímidamente mientras lo ayudaba a levantarse.

_"Sí, muchas gracias, Ginny"_ -Me dijo caballerosamente, él también se distinguía por ser un chico muy caballeroso, pensé que no sabía mi nombre pero sí lo sabía... Mientras se ponía de pie, sujetó mi mano... Yo me sonrojé

_"¿Sabes mi nombre?"_ -Sí, pregunta estúpida... Fue lo único que se me había ocurrido decir, estaba rozando la mano de el chico de mis sueños, así que fueron las únicas palabras que salieron de mi boca además... Nunca está de más asegurarse xD.

_"Claro, conozco a todos y cada uno de los Weasley"_ -Me dijo suspirando mientras dirigía una sonrisa hacia a mí... Su linda y bella sonrisa. Ya se había puesto de pie, yo admiraba lo guapo que era, mientras él se sacudía sus piernas y recogía su escoba.- _¿Por cierto, si no es indiscreción y si se puede saber, por qué estabas aquí?_ -Me preguntó gentilmente...

_"Ah... ¿Yo? Ehm... Este, esque Harry me invitó a verlo entrenar, además, después del entrenamiento me iba a explicar lo de Transformaciones." _-Era una mentirilla piadosa, además obviamente no le iba a decir que iba a verlo a él.

_"Oh, me parece interesante, creo que es buen que vengas por aquí, además, aunque no me caí tan feo, si algo me hubiera pasado tú hubieras estado de todas formas aquí. Muchas gracias por ayudarme a levantarme." _ -Mientras guardaba su quaffle yo no podía dejar de observarlo, después cerró su caja. Con su mano izquierda tomó su escoba y caminábamos... Snape interrumpió nuestro romántico momento.

_"Wood, Slytherin entrenará hoy, así que no espero que te moleste_". -Dijo con su ya conocida mirada de "Lo que yo digo es lo que se hace"

_"No, profesor. Además ya había terminado."_ -Dijo algo enojado Oliver.

_"Bueno... Y usted ¿Qué hace aquí Srita. Weasley?"_ -Me dijo Snape algo enojado, ya saben, esa manía de quitarnos puntos hasta por respirar.

_"Profesor... Yo..." _-Me apresuré a decir, no me pasaba nada por la mente :S

_"Ella estaba conmigo, Profesor Snape." -_Antes de que pudiera terminar, Oliver me defendíó y dijo que estaba con él, qué lindo!.

_"Ah... esta bien, Wood, bueno, salgan de el campo porque los chicos de Slytherin llegarán en 5 minutos, así que es mejor que salgan rápido"_ -Nos dijo Snape. Olvier y yo salíamos íbamos platicando de muchas cosas...

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_Pues he aquí, mi primer capítulo xD. Espero que les guste y porfa! Dejen review porfas!_

_Si dejan reviews prometo actualizar pronto. Besos, cuídense, los quiero, KpbWeasley._


	2. Tantas cosas por aprender

_Aquí está. El segundo capítulo de mi historia "Pisando fuerte". Espero que lesguste, aunque casi no tenía reviews, sólo 3... Pero tenía mucha inspiración, je je je. Así que esperemos que les guste._

_**KpbWeasley, viuda de Diggory y de Black. Padfoot**_

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_**"Tú siempre tan fantástica y yo sé**_

_**que tengo mucho que aprender, pero tú también"**_

**_"Rápido... Wood"_** -Dijo el estúpido de Malfoy, con su voz de marica, esa pausa fue porque se extrañó de verme con una chica tan linda como Ginny, le pareció raro.

**_"¿Qué Snape no tiene otra cosa más interesante que joder?"_ **-Le dije a Ginny, no había notado la asquerosa presencia del tonto de "Draquis" como dicen que le decía Parkinson.

**_"Creo que no, más que ser profesor, esa es su obligación"_ **-Dijo ella con su pequeña vo, después de ese comentario nos empezamos a reir a carcajadas, ignoramos a Malfoy y ya estábamos saliendo del campo, a decir verdad Ginny me parecía tan interesante esa niña, era pequeña, le llevaba 5 años, por Dios, yo iba en 7° y ella en 2°. Creo que ella no era como las demás chicas, tenía espíritu, era honesta, tenía carácter, personalidad, además era muy guapa. Era lo que yo soñé... Si tan sólo hubiera sido algo mas grande o yo algo más pequeño...

**_"Oye... Vas a decir que qué estúpido soy, pero ¿cuál es tu verdadero nombre?" _**-Le pregunté intrigado, siempre oía que le decían "Ginny" pero jamás me pasó por la mente cuál era su verdadero nombre, como no me llevaba con ella, pero ese día fue distinto, esa caída marcó mi vida, mi séptimo año en Hogwarts, mi último año. No crean que todo fue miel, todo fue un proceso, ella siempre me pareció muy guapa, agradable, ella había oido de mí. Yo había oido de ella, era la chica que siempre iba a ver a Harry en los partidos, en los entrenamientos. Pero ella era sincera, no era como las demás que sólo querían con Potter porque "era guapo" pero claro que no era eso, Potter era famoso, tenía madera, talento, además, todo el mundo mágico lo conocía.

**_"Ginevra... ¿Por qué?" _**-Interesante, Ginevra. Nombre lleno de misterio, nombre cargado de enigmas y misterios... Su nombre era poco común, hermoso a la vez. Ginevra era ella, su nombre la describía perfectamente, Ginevra, Gwenhwyfar, su nombre era misterioso, delicado, femenino, esas palabras también la describían ella. Ella era delicada y tierna como una niña, pero era apasionada y madura como una mujer, era perfecta para mí. Pero yo era demasiado mayor para ella.

**_"Porque simplemente siempre escuchaba que te decían 'Ginny'. Nunca había escuchado que alguien se llamara Ginevra, tu nombre es poco común..Bueno de hecho sí había oido tu nombre pero de una forma diferente_**" -Le dije, me asombró su nombre, había leído algo sobre leyendas históricas de muggles, siempre que iba a Londres a comprar mis útiles, me daba una vuelta por las librerías de los muggles y encontré un libro acerca de "Las leyendas del Rey Arturo", la esposa de Arturo era la bella Ginevra, Arturo era algo conocido porque Merlín lo ayudó... Pero esa es otra historia. Por algunas imágenes de Ginevra, la mujer de Arturo y Ginevra, mi pequeña amiga, Ginevra Weasley, las dos eran hermosas. Pero bueno, continuaré, me metí mucho en mis cosas acerca de el nombre de Ginny.

_**"Sí, en las novelas del Rey Arturo"** _-Me dijo con su sonrisa bella y enigmática- _**"Hay cosas más interesantes que Corazón de Bruja"** _-Decía mientras me guiñaba un ojo y me sonreía pícaramente-** _"¿Tú has leído acerca de el Rey Arturo y los caballeron de la mesa redonda?" _**-Me dijo algo asombrada, abriendo sus ojos castaños y algo esperanzada, algo atónita-** _"Pensé que no leías..." _**-Dijo haciendo una pausa.

**_"¿Creiste que acaso yo era de esos que son unos superficiales?" _**-Quería dejarle en claro que yo no era así, quería decirle que yo no era de esos que eran populares, pero como dicen "guapos huecos" yo no era así. Quería demostrarle que era como ella, que me encantaba aprender. Además, mis calificaciones eran muy buenas, modestia ¿verdad? pero como sea, era un buen alumno.

Ese día nunca lo olvidaré, Ginny y yo teníamos tantas cosas en común, platicamos esa tarde en el Lago acerca de las novelas del Rey Arturo, de que su hermano Bill, le había inculcado el gusto por la lectura y que él quiso que le pusieran Ginevra, como la esposa del Rey Arturo. (N/a: eso es mera suposición je je je). Era increíble cómo me sentía con ella, aunque fuera más pequeña, ella me hacía sentir bien, muchas de las demás chicas salían huyendo al saber que yo era un cursi de lo peor y que no era como ellas creían. Pero Ginny me conoció de otra manera, además, ella estaba enamorada de Potter...

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_Espero que les halla gustado, quedó algo extraño, pero pues esta historia está basada en una experiencia mía, así que bueno. Espero que dejen un review, porque este fict pinta para seguirle un buen rato ja ja ja. Bueno._

_Besos, cuídense. Un review no le hace daño a nadie_

_**KpbWeasley.**_


	3. La luz que desprendo al mirarte

_**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no son míos, pero me gusta jugar a ser J.K Rowling, la canción tampoco, pero Sanz es de mis favoritos, así que para mi fict escogí su canción._

_Bueno, aquí estoy con mi capítulo tres :D de una de mis últimas historias. La número ocho para ser exacta ;). Se me hace que este fict es el primero que voy a acabar, je je je. Pero pues no hay reviews :'( así que lo continúo porque traigo inspiración. Je je je. Espero que les guste, si es que lo leen._

_**Dedicatoria: **A mi primer amor, tú sabes quien eres, aunque ya sabemos que tú tienes alguien a quien amar y yo también, pero nada borrará lo que pasé a tu lado._

_**KpbWeasley, viuda de Diggory y de Black. Exijo a Oliver!**_

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_**En el capítulo anterior...**_

**_"¿Creiste que acaso yo era de esos que son unos superficiales?" _**-Quería dejarle en claro que yo no era así, quería decirle que yo no era de esos que eran populares, pero como dicen "guapos huecos" yo no era así. Quería demostrarle que era como ella, que me encantaba aprender. Además, mis calificaciones eran muy buenas, modestia ¿verdad? pero como sea, era un buen alumno.

Ese día nunca lo olvidaré, Ginny y yo teníamos tantas cosas en común, platicamos esa tarde en el Lago acerca de las novelas del Rey Arturo, de que su hermano Bill, le había inculcado el gusto por la lectura y que él quiso que le pusieran Ginevra, como la esposa del Rey Arturo. (N/a: eso es mera suposición je je je). Era increíble cómo me sentía con ella, aunque fuera más pequeña, ella me hacía sentir bien, muchas de las demás chicas salían huyendo al saber que yo era un cursi de lo peor y que no era como ellas creían. Pero Ginny me conoció de otra manera, además, ella estaba enamorada de Potter...

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_**"Yo sigo pretendiendo desnudar**_

_**a media luz tu intimidad y vestir mi piel.**_

_**Sabes aprovecharte de la luz que desprendo al mirarte".**_

"Seguí frecuentando a Oliver, porque me sentía bien a su lado; poco a poco se fue conviertiendo en mi mejor amigo, me sentía bien con él, no era como los chicos de mi curso, que me veía feo sólo por no ser tan bonita, tan divertida, tan rica o qué se yo, sólo me hablaban para pedirme las tareas, a veces se las pasaba, pero ningún niño se fijaba en mí por otra cosa. O era la nerd pasatareas, o simplemente la mejor amiga, eso comenzó a afectarme mucho porque varias de mis amigas tenían novio o mínimo quien se muriera por ellas...

¿Yo? Simplemente era yo, tan común y corriente, tan poco interesante, tan poco bonita y poco divertida. Y además estaba enamorada de un chico que jamás se fijaría en mí, estaba enamorada de Harry Potter, él me hablaba y me llevaba muy bien con él, pero nada fuera de lo común, me veía como la mejor amiga de su mejor amiga, como la hermanita de su mejor amigo, como una de las chicas más listas de Gryffindor, me veía exactamente igual que algún otro de mis compañeros.

Yo empezaba a olvidarme de la existencia de Harry... y comenzaba a fijarme en otro chico, muchísimo mayor que yo, si Harry era mayor, él era más, estaba enamorandome de Oliver, siempre me había parecido atractivo, lo veía en fotos, en los partidos de quiddicht, en los ensayos cuando iba a ver Harry, incluso, lo veía en las fotos del equipo de quiddicht que tenía Charlie cuando fue buscador y capitán de Gryffindor, además Oliver, me conocía por ser hermana de uno de los mejores buscadores de Gryffindor, Charlie Weasley.

Oliver y yo teníamos muchas cosas en común, nos gustaba mucho leer, nos encantaba la música muggle, la música mágica, nos gustaba el quiddicht, nos interesaba mucho el mundo de los muggles, el cine, el futbol. ERa algo increíble que Oliver y yo nos llevaramos tan bien siendo yo mucho menor que él, éramos tan similares...

Al lado de Oliver me sentía segura, protegida y me olvidaba de todo, él fue mi primer gran amor, aunque nunca fuimos nada, sólo amigos, con el simple hecho de hacerme sentir amada y con el simple hecho de enseñarme a amar con esa locura y con esa desesperación, me mostró un mundo nuevo. Lo necesito. Cuando alguien me preguntaba por él, no podía negarlo... Sentía una fuerte atracción por él, era mi mejor amigo, mi confidente pero para mí era algo más... Yo lo amaba, y lo amé como nunca creo que pueda volver a amar.

Al principio, me parecía algo extraño la relación tan fuerte que llevábamos, pero yo, aunque una infinidad de veces me repetí que no iba a enamorarme de él, que no iba a amarlo, que no me iba a volver a lastimar nadie por amor, me fui enamorando poco a poco de él y la promesa que me hize a mi misma la olvidé. Creo que él empezó a sospechar de lo que yo sentía por él, pero para él, yo no era indiferente, éramos amigos, su último año en Hogwarts fue distinto, mi vida cambió, y mi segundo año en Hogwarts fue el mejor, porque él estuvo a mi lado y sobre todo aunque Oliver tuviera millones de chicas muriendose por él, pasaba mucho tiempo contigo, porque yo no era como ellas, yo lo quería en verdad...

Día a día, mis sentimientos hacia él iban cambiando, se iban haciendo más fuertes al igual que nuestra amistad. Pero no quería enamorarme de él, era cinco años más grande que yo y aunque cinco años no era mucha diferencia de edad, en ese tiempo sí lo era yo tenía trece y él dieciocho (N/a; ok, ok, tal vez eran doce y diescisiete, pero compréndame, HISTORIA REAL ¿ok, ok? Bueno, a me callo). Mis amigas me decían que eso no podía ser, que él era muy grande, que yo apenas había entrado a Hogwarts, prácticamente. Y que él ya estaba a punto de salir, tenía una vida por delante, mientras yo, seguiría estudiando por cinco años más, soportando a Snape, transformando cosas con McGonagall, combatiendo las Artes Oscuras con el Profesor Lupin, eso no me molestaba, Lupin era mi maestro favorito y por eso me iba bien en Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras, lástima que se fue :'(... Bueno, en esos momentos yo no pensé en eso. Sólo pensaba que mis amigas eran unas envidiosas y unas celosas, que no podían soportar que yo me llevara de maravilla con Oliver, un chico perfecto, un gran partido para cualquiera, Wood era un gran chico, yo me enamoré de él perdidamente y no pensé en nada más... Ya cuando me dí cuenta de mi error... Fue demasiado tarde para remediarlo. Ya lo amaba y aunque tratara de decirme y tratara de convencerme de que él no era para mí, no podía arrancarlo de mí, porque sus sentimientos hacia mí eran similares a los que yo sentía por él... Él sospechó lo que yo sentía por él y día a día seguía conquistando mis sentidos, mis sueños, mis emociones...

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Bueno, bueno, algo más cursi, estaba muy inspirada hoy, aunque tal vez no era lo que esperaban, hoy me sentí mal... Así es que por eso quedó así, espero su review, para continuar pronto. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado así como yo disfruté escribiéndolo, espero que sufran junto con Ginny y junto con Oliver. Bueno, bueno, los quiero, besos, cuídense y dejen su review :D.

**_KpbWeasley, _**viuda de Cedric Diggory... Y después de Sirius Black :'( Díganle a Rowling que los resucite y que nos de mas presencia de Oliver ja ja ja. Bueno. Ya pues... El review ¿eh? por favor nn


	4. ¿Qué me pasa que sólo pienso en tí?

_**Disclaimer:**_

_Los personajes no son míos, pero me gusta jugar a ser J.K Rowling, pero jamás le llegaré a los talones, a mi gusto, es de las mejores escritoras que este vil y cruel mundo ha tenido ¿no creen?._

_La canción tampoco es mía, es de uno de los hombres que le echa mucho sentimiento a sus canciones y a su poesía, es Alejandro Sanz. Escogí esta canción porque viene acorde a la historia. "Pisando fuerte" fue el primer éxito de Sanz._

_**Agradecimientos:**_

_A todos los que han leido este fict, aunque hayan sido pocos se les agradece más, también quiero agradecerle a la persona por la cual escribí esta historia, los dos sabemos quien es, así es que no mencionaré su nombre y lo apodaremos El-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado como Voldemort ;)_

_**Dedicatoria:**_

_A la persona que día a día me da vida, me hace sonreír y me da las fuerzas y la inspiración que necesito para seguir, mi niño te amo._

_**Notas:**_

_Bueno, creo que sólo que estoy emocinada :D Ya voy en el capítulo cuatro. También, espero que disfruten este capítulo como yo disfruto al escribirlo ;) Gracias por sus reviews. También espero que lean mis otras historias je je je. Este capítulo lo subí muy rápido porque he andado muy inspirada je ;)._

_Atte. Su escritora loca je je je._

_**KpbWeasley, inicialmente viuda de Cedric Diggory y después de Sirius Black.**_

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_**En el capítulo anterior...**_

"Día a día, mis sentimientos hacia él iban cambiando, se iban haciendo más fuertes al igual que nuestra amistad. Pero no quería enamorarme de él, era cinco años más grande que yo y aunque cinco años no era mucha diferencia de edad, en ese tiempo sí lo era yo tenía trece y él dieciocho (N/a; ok, ok, tal vez eran doce y diescisiete, pero compréndame, HISTORIA REAL ¿ok, ok? Bueno, ya me callo).

Mis amigas me decían que eso no podía ser, que él era muy grande, que yo apenas había entrado a Hogwarts, prácticamente. Y que él ya estaba a punto de salir, tenía una vida por delante, mientras yo, seguiría estudiando por cinco años más, soportando a Snape, transformando cosas con McGonagall, combatiendo las Artes Oscuras con el Profesor Lupin, eso no me molestaba, Lupin era mi maestro favorito y por eso me iba bien en Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras, lástima que se fue :'(

Bueno, en esos momentos yo no pensé en eso. Sólo pensaba que mis amigas eran unas envidiosas y unas celosas, que no podían soportar que yo me llevara de maravilla con Oliver, un chico perfecto, un gran partido para cualquiera, Wood era un gran chico, yo me enamoré de él perdidamente y no pensé en nada más... Ya cuando me dí cuenta de mi error... Fue demasiado tarde para remediarlo. Ya lo amaba y aunque tratara de decirme y tratara de convencerme de que él no era para mí, no podía arrancarlo de mí, porque sus sentimientos hacia mí eran similares a los que yo sentía por él... Él sospechó lo que yo sentía por él y día a día seguía conquistando mis sentidos, mis sueños, mis emociones..."

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_**"Mi habitación en silencio **_

_**está templado el aire y yo que pienso en soledad**_

_**no sé que es lo que me pasa **_

_**pero sólo puedo pensar en tí:**_

_**locamente enamorado, locamente enamorado".**_

Un día, común y corriente, invité a Ginny a dar un paseo en el Lago, ella aceptó, pensé que entre más tiempo tuviera para pasar con ella más la conocería. Entre más la conocía me daba cuenta de que ella no era como las demás chicas de trece años (N/a: sí, sí, repito que tal vez eran doce y diescisiete, pero es casi lo mismo je je nn, HISTORIA REAL ok? Por eso tuve que adaptar algunas cosillas ¬¬). Aunque no lo planeé, esa invitación fue espontánea, no la había pensado, me agradaba Ginny y tenía poco de conocerla, así que de repente se me ocurrío.

Un día que venía de mi última clase, que por cierto era Historia de la magia que era algo aburrida, me topé a Ginny en los pasillos... La detuve.

_**"Weasley**" _-Le dije algo... ¿extraño? Podría decirse, iba con mis amigos, ellos me echaban mucha carrilla cuando me veían con Ginny o a mí se me escapaba su nombre o algo que le había dicho, así que opté por decirle Weasley cuando ellos iban, no era por sangrón, sino para levantar menos sospechas. Cuando ví que ella me miró, corrí tras ella, dejando a mis amigos atrás, cuchicheando... Era obvio que se estaban burlando de mí, me decían "asaltacunas" y cosas así.

Ginny estaba sola, literalmente, aunque iba con otras chicas, estaba fuera de la plática sólo entendí **_'Wood anda tras de Ginny ¿no es así, Ginny?'. _**Ginny veía en otra cosa así que yo creo que ni las escuchó. Y otra de las chicas que iba con ella dijo: '**_Pues yo creo que sí la acaba de llamar, bueno, dijo Weasley _**-la chica se detuvo para voltear a su alrededor**_- y no veo a alguno de los otros Weasley's por aquí... Pero sí veo que Oliver se dirige directamente hacia acá :S ' _**(N/a: Ja ja ja esque Oliver tenía oido a distancia je je je ;) no se crean, bueno... alcanzó a captar, no me pregunten cómo, los hombres son igual de chismosos que nosotras je je je xD)

**_"Mande, Wood"._** -Me respondió algo enojada y me lanzó una mirada furiosa. Creo que sí le molestó que le dijera 'Weasley'.

**_"Hola Ginny _**-La saludé efusivamente y le dí un beso en la mejilla, hizé una pausa- **_...Ah, hola chicas"_** -yo sólo les alzé la mano en señal de saludo, pero se acercaron y me saludaron con un beso en la mejilla y se marcharon dejándome ahí solo... Solo con Ginny, que en ese momento ya no parecía enojada.

**_"Hola Oliver..." _**-Me dijo a la fuerza, desviando la mirada y como que esperando a que le pidiera disculpas por no haberla llamado por su nombre.

**_"Perdón por lo de hace un momento, no fue mi intención... Pero después mis amigos me iban a echar mucha carrilla. ¿Me perdonas?" _**-Le dije, poniéndole una mirada tierna, para ver si conseguía que me perdonara... Parecía que no, así que le sonreí. Parecía que esas cosas no funcionarían con ella.

**_"Oliver, está bien... _**-No lo dijo muy convencida- **_Esque me siento mal, no fue por eso, no estaba enojada por ese "Weasley" Así me dicen todos mis compañeros"._**

Le pregunté por qué estaba mal, me dijo que había discutido con una de sus compañeras por una poción y que se sentía muy confundida, cuando le pregunté, me dijo que no podía decirme hasta que estuviera segura de qué le pasaba. Cuando la ví tan vulnerable, tan frágil, sentí que ella era como una rosa delicada y sin espinas, maravillosa y vulnerable... Caminábamos... Y llegamos a la sala común, dejamos nuestros libros y bajamos de nuevo.

La abrazé, lloró y yo la consolé... Cuando la hizé reir con algún chiste tonto, sonrío y se olvidó de su confusión y su tristeza. En ese momento la invité a salir, ella aceptó... Y aunque era apenas lunes, yo contaba los días para esa "salida al Lago" pero después de pensarlo, me pareció aburrido, así que le preparé algo especial. Yo contaba los días para verla, ya no aguantaba un día más. Quería pasar ese momento especial con ella... No la ví en la semana, me la encontré en los pasillos y me saludaba, ya ni siquiera iba a los entrenamientos a ver a Harry, no sé por qué pero yo notaba mucho su ausencia, creo que yo estaba empezando a sentir algo por ella, trataba de no pensarla, de no nombrarla, pero siempre estaba en mi mente...

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Bueno, bueno... Esto ya se está poniendo cursi... Lo dejé en suspenso. Je je je. ¿Qué será lo que Oliver tenía preparado para Ginny? ¿Qué pensaba Ginny acerca de la invitación de Oliver? ¿Se estaban enamorando o sólo confundiendo sus sentimientos por esa relación tan poco común que tenían? Ya veremos en el siguiente capítulo :D Dejen reviews, porfa, para subir rápido el siguiente capítulo.

_Besos, cuídense, dejen reviews..._

_Atte._

_**KpbWeasley, inicialmente viuda de Cedric Diggory y después de Sirius Black.**_


	5. Todo irá bien

_**Disclaimer:**_

_Los personajes de esta historia son de la grandiosa, admirable y maravillosa (y tooodos los adjetivos que existan para describir a un buen escritor como lo es Rowling) J.K Rowling, la mejor escritora que he leido :D._

_La canción es simplemente una de mis favoritas. "Pisando fuerte" de Alejandro Sanz_

_**Agradecimientos:**_

_A los pocos lectores de parejas tan extrañas como la que yo formé je je je, no se crean, a todos los que se han tomado la molestia de leer este fict :D. Y, nuevamente, quiero agradecerle a la persona que me inspiró a escribir esta historia, con él aprendí muchas cosas y le guardo un cariño muy especial._

_**Notas:**_

_Bueno, creo que voy muy rápido, ya se fue el Síndrome del SIDE (Síndrome sin inspiración del escritor). Al paso que voy terminaré rápido... Je je je. Bueno, los dejo para que lean. Gracias a todos por sus reviews. En este capítulo la historia ya empieza a cambiar mucho..._

_Atte. la "Completamente loca"_

_**Viridiane Wood, viuda de Sirius Black... Y Cedric Diggory**_

_**(antes KpbWeasley).**_

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_**En el capítulo anterior...**_

"Le pregunté por qué estaba mal, me dijo que había discutido con una de sus compañeras por una poción y que se sentía muy confundida, cuando le pregunté, me dijo que no podía decirme hasta que estuviera segura de qué le pasaba. Cuando la ví tan vulnerable, tan frágil, sentí que ella era como una rosa delicada y sin espinas, maravillosa y vulnerable... Caminábamos... Y llegamos a la sala común, dejamos nuestros libros y bajamos de nuevo.

La abrazé, lloró y yo la consolé... Cuando la hizé reir con algún chiste tonto, sonrío y se olvidó de su confusión y su tristeza. En ese momento la invité a salir, ella aceptó... Y aunque era apenas lunes, yo contaba los días para esa "salida al Lago" pero después de pensarlo, me pareció aburrido, así que le preparé algo especial. Yo contaba los días para verla, ya no aguantaba un día más. Quería pasar ese momento especial con ella... No la ví en la semana, me la encontré en los pasillos y me saludaba, ya ni siquiera iba a los entrenamientos a ver a Harry, no sé por qué pero yo notaba mucho su ausencia, creo que yo estaba empezando a sentir algo por ella, trataba de no pensarla, de no nombrarla, pero siempre estaba en mi mente..."

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_**"Todo irá bien, ya verás, **_

_**me digo porque quiero estar convencido"**_

"No recuerdo por qué, pero me sentí melancólica, la verdad era por Oliver, no quería enamorarme de él, yo era... yo no era nada para él, era una estúpida al pensar que Oliver y yo podíamos llegar a algo más, llegué a pensar que él sólo estaba jugando conmigo, era algo ilógico que llevara una amistad así de fascinante con un chico mayor, pero no era un chico mayor común y corriente... Era Oliver Wood, el capitán de el equipo de quiddicht de Gryffindor, uno de los más guapos de Hogwarts, tenía todo para ser el chico ideal, de hecho, era mi chico ideal, pero a lo mucho, sólo sería su amiga y nada más.

No quería enamorarme de Oliver, porque no era para mí. ¿Por qué rayos siempre tengo que enamorarme de chicos mayores... o muy guapos para mí... o con novia... o demasiado populares o algo así? Soy una tonta, me sentía tan mal, porque ya no podía hacer nada: Ya estaba enamorada de Oliver.

Mis amigas me dijeron que estaba loca, que no me clavara con él, él era muy grande... Pero bueno. Ese día, el día en que la melancolía me había pegado como una enfermedad y tenía la mirada triste, Oliver lo notó, me preguntó que qué me pasaba, le dije que estaba muy confundida, me preguntó que por qué. "No te puedo decir porque yo nisiquiera lo sé. Nisiquiera sé lo que siento" - Me limité a decirle.

Además, también me había peleado con una estúpida Slytherin por una poción y le grité y por supuesto, como suele y ama, Snape quitó puntos a mi casa por gritarle a mi compañera Aline Navrey, como la odio! (N/a: si esque mis amigas llegan a leer este fict, sabemos quien es la estúpida de Aline Navrey. Ahh, pido perdón a RsMoony por ponerla en su misma casa: Slytherin, pero Aline es bien gandalla y bien convenenciera je je je, por eso es Slytherin, no sé cómo caiste en Slytherin RsMoony :S)

Pero Oliver me consoló, me abrazó, me dijo que no me preocupara, que él estaría conmigo, que contaba con él. Ahí fue cuando me dí cuenta de que Oliver no estaba fingiendo, que sí me quería, aunque fuera sólo como su amiga. Además de consolarme, ese día fuimos al Lago y el acabó con mi depresión gracias a su buen humor. Me hizo reír mucho ese día... Y también me invitó a salir, claro que como Hogwarts es una especie de internato y la semana próxima tendríamos exámenes no podíamos salir a Hogsmeade. (N/a: Así lo percibo yo :S Me encantaría estar en un internado como Hogwarts :D). Así que me invitó a dar un paseo en el Lago, me pareció algo poco original, pero acepté, acepté sin siquiera pensarlo je je je.

Sólo esperaba a que fuera viernes para verlo en el Lago, ansiaba verlo, los días se me pasaron lentamente, sólo lo veía en los pasillos, entre clase y clase, me sonreia y me saludaba, esa semana no lo pude ver, debido a que tenía que estudiar para los exámenes y él, además de los exámenes tenía que entrenar quiddicht, era el capitán y como ya sabemos lo perfeccionista que es, pues no le importó, ponía a los integrantes a estudiar en la tarde y muy noche, entrenaban quiddicht.

Yo necesitaba estudiar mucho para sentirme segura en mis exámenes y sacar buenas notas, antes solía ir a los entrenamientos, pero no podía, había sido un mes muy difícil y no podía ir, ni aunque fuera muy noche como eran los entrenamientos de los Gryffindor,

pero me moria de ganas de ver a Oliver, no me era suficiente el tiempo que lo veía en los pasillos.

Iba contando los días para nuestra cita, hasta que llegó el viernes... Llegó la última calse... Llegó la comida y finalmente, llegaron las 7 de la tarde, hora en la que habíamos citado vernos en el Lago. Me arreglé mucho, pero nada fuera de lo normal, alacié mi cabello, lo recogí con un chongo, me puse unos jeans con una blusa negra, unos zapatos bajitos y ya, lucía tan... normal como siempre, pero estaba cómoda, además, no era una cita, sólo era una plática con mi mejor amigo en el Lago, pero eso no me quitaba los nervios y las ganas de verlo...

Cuando llegué, él ya estaba ahí en el Lago esperándome, se veía tan guapo como siempre, pero no puedo recordar lo que traía puesto... No importa je je je. Platicamos un buen rato ahí en el Lago y me tomó de la mano... Me sentí tan bien y luego:

**_"Ginny... Te tengo una sopresa_**" -Me dijo misteriosamente. Wow. ¿Había alguna otra sorpresa? ¡Ya era mucho que me agarrara de a mano, esa era la mayor sorpresa y la emoción mas bonita que había tenido desde hace mucho...

**_"Me gustan las sorpresas, ¿qué es?" _**-Le respondí, mientras tanto, no soltaba su mano.

**_"Te gusta el quiddicht ¿verdad?" _**-Me preguntó con una mirada enigmática.

**_"Claro, me encanta" _**-Le dije emocionada, era verdad, conocía el quiddicht como la palma de mi mano, vivir entre puros hombres me había hecho saber todo acerca del quiddicht y lo amaba más, a veces prefería comprar revistas de quiddicht que la de corazón de bruja.

**_"Aparté el campo para nosotros dos, sin interrumpciones ni nada por el estilo". _**-Me dijo, mientras me llevaba de la mano al campo de quiddicht, yo sabía todo acerca de él, pero jamás había jugado profesionalmente, Charlie me estaba enseñando a volar perfectamente, me dijo que no quería que jugara quiddicht hasta que supiera volar a la perfección.

**_"¿En serio, Oliver?"_** -No podía creer que alguien hiciera algo así por mí.

Que lindo se portó. Caminamos hacia el campo de quiddicht, íbamos tomados de la mano, parecíamos tan... ¿enamorados? Bueno, parecíamos una pareja estable, llegamos al campo de quiddicht y platicamos de muchas cosas, después de practicar quiddicht un buen rato me dijo que era muy buena. Acabamos de jugar y nos dirigimos nuevamente a la sala común. Platicamos todavía un buen rato y luego me besó en la mejilla me dijo que se la había pasado genial, que le encantaría volver a "salir conmigo". Cada quien se dirigió a su respectivo dormitorio.

Esa noche no pude dormir porque pensaba en lo que había pasado, en lo que estaba sintiendo por Oliver y en lo que sentí cuando me tomó la mano... Cuando me dió esa gran sopresa, estaba más que convencida de que amaba a Oliver y que ya no podía hacer nada para evitarlo. Comprobé que él era el chico de mis sueños...

Pero en esos momentos, una duda entró en mi cabeza: ¿Qué estaría sintiendo Oliver por mí? ¿Estaría sintiendo, acaso, lo msimo que yo?...

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_Bueno, bueno, espero que les halla gustado:D a mí si me gustó je je je. ¡Qué vanidosa! ¿verdad? Ja ja ja, no se crean. Besos, cuídense... ahhh! y un review por favor :D_

_Atte. la "Completamente loca"_

_**Viridiane Wood, viuda de Sirius Black... Y Cedric Diggory**_

_**(antes KpbWeasley).**_

_P.D; un review no le hace daño a nadie _


	6. Tus miradas: fuertes, elegantes y estudi...

_**Disclaimer**:_

_Los personajes no son míos, son de la grandiosa J.K Rowling._

_No uso sus personajes con fin de lucrarla, pero me gusta jugar a ser ella en ratos je je je. _

_La canción tampoco es mía, es una de mis favoritas de Alejandro Sanz, "Pisando Fuerte" su primer single, él la escribió cuando se enamoró de una mujer mayor y curiosamente, yo escribí esta historia por un desamor, cuando estaba enamorada de un chico mucho mayor que yo... Tampoco tengo fines de lucrarlo, simplemente son mis emociones..._

_**Dedicatoria:**_

_Mmmm.. Dedicado a mi mejor amiga, Gabrielle Wood (ja ja ja, vale Gaby, te he cambiado el nombre, amiga). Y a mi mejor cyber amiga y una gran escritora: Waterlily Lozania o Hime Hanamizu :D Gracias por todo amiwita tqmcca (te quiero mucho como ciber amiga ;). A mis amigas escritoras Bellatrix Felton y RsMoony, quienes dudo que la lean, a RsMoony no le gusta lo cursi... Bellatrix Felton no acepta los Ginny-Oliver, pero bueno. También a una de mis amigochas, JsProngs/Pucca, quien me ha apoyado mucho y ha estado conmigo siempre, gracias amiwita, tqmmmm, edmma nc._

_**Notas:**_

_He estado haciendo un capítulo por día. No puedo creerlo :-O, creo que terminaré pronto al paso que voy :P. Espero que todo salga bien je je je. Esta historia ya empieza con lo bueno, ya llegamos a lo interesante je je je. ( AL DRAMA :'( )_

_**Atte. La "Completamente loca"(Sí, soy 1oox100to Sanz)**_

_**Viridiane Wood,**_

_**Una de las millones de viudas de Cedric Diggory y Sirius Black...**_

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_**En el capítulo anterior...**_

"Esa noche no pude dormir porque pensaba en lo que había pasado, en lo que estaba sintiendo por Oliver y en lo que sentí cuando me tomó la mano... Cuando me dió esa gran sopresa, estaba más que convencida de que amaba a Oliver y que ya no podía hacer nada para evitarlo. Comprobé que él era el chico de mis sueños...

Pero en esos momentos, una duda entró en mi cabeza: ¿Qué estaría sintiendo Oliver por mí? ¿Estaría sintiendo, acaso, lo msimo que yo?..."

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_**"Son tan fuertes tus mirada: elegantes y estudiadas.**_

_**Yo soy sólo un adolescente pero entraré en tu mente**_

_**pisando fuerte, pisando fuerte".**_

"Creo que nunca me había sentido tan bien al salir con alguna chica como me había sentido al salir con Ginny, la conocí una semana... Y a la siguiente ya habíamos salido, no fue porque yo fuera un solitario monótono, sino que la química que existía entre ella y yo era muy buena, aunque yo fuera cinco años mayor que ella...

Me sentí muy bien y no lo niego, tomarle la mano fue una emoción que no experimentaba hacía mucho tiempo. Acababa de cortar con mi novia, pero nadie lo sabía, ni Ginny, no se lo había dicho. El día que ella me encontró en el campo de quiddcht jugando solo era porque había recordado a mi ex. Ya tenía dos semanas de que no andaba con ella, pero me llegó un arranque de nostalgia y fui a jugar quiddicht, para sentirme bien, ahí fue cuando conocí a Ginny.

Como se darán cuenta, yo no la conocí en el momento adecuado, acababa de salir de un romance perdido, no había tenido éxito, mi ex novia era una chica muggle, llamada Sophia. Sophia era una chica muggle, común y corriente (N/a; no la conocí, pero me así me la imagino). La había conocido el verano pasado cuando estuve en casa de mi amigo Ryan, cuando la conocí, inmediantamente me fascinó, ella tenía 16 y yo 18, yo acababa de cumplir los 18. (N/a: a la persona que sabemos él y yo quién es: ¿si era así, no? whatever, te awantas porque ya lo puse así)

Sophia y yo nos fuimos llevando poco a poco más, hasta que nos hicimos novios, ella sabía que yo era mago, Ryan era mi amigo y también lo sabía. Sophia y yo seguimos siendo novios, todo iba genial, todo marchaba bien hasta que un día me dejó una carta con Ryan. Diciendo que no podía ser más mi novia, yo me pusé mal, pues la quería, creo que le daba pena saber que su novio era un mago y tenía algo de miedo. Pero aunque sí me dolió su partida y nuestro rompimiento se me hizo bastante estúpido que me dejara una carta en lugar de haberme dicho "Ya no te quiero" frente a frente.

Me afectó mucho, si algo que había algo que odiaba muchísimo eran las mentiras; la gente deshonesta. En verdad quería a Sophia. Creo que ya me salí algo del tema y me puse melancólico. Bueno, la verdad yo estaba siendo deshonesto con Ginny, nunca le había platicado de Sophia, lo iba a hacer, pero ahora estaba muy confundido.

Cuando salí con Ginny me sentí tan bien, ella era linda, noble, inteligente... No sé por qué, pero poco a poco iba entrando en mi mente, aunque estuviera tan pequeña, ýo pensaba que como estaba en plena adolescencia era normal que se comportara así, que fingiera... Varias chicas hacen eso para gustarle a alguien, además, no es por ser vanidoso o algo por el estilo, yo era popular y muchas chicas se basaron sólo en eso y mis sentimientos quedaron en segundo plano... Yo iba queriendo a Ginny poco a poco, era algo ilógico, tenía dos semanas de conocerla y un mes de cortar con Sophia.

Ginny era tan delicada, tan linda, tan inteligente, tan interesante, tan poco predecible. Cada día la iba queriendo más y más, empezaba a sentir algo muy muy especial por ella, pero no le diría nada, estaba confundido, tal vez la soledad me hacía pensar cosas extrañas. No podía decir que ya estaba recuperado de lo de Sophia, pero tampoco podía decir que no sentía nada por Ginny, porque me estaba enamorando de ella, aunque fuera una adolescente cualquiera...

Además, salimos el viernes ¿verdad? y el sábado nos vimos en el campo de quiddicht, ella era genial, platicamos un rato y nos tomamos de la mano, hasta que llegaron los demás del equipo y ella se fue, dijo que no encajaba ahí. La extrañaba, aunque fuera sólo un entrenamiento, andaba muy distraído. El domingo le mandé una lechuza, suena algo estúpido, yo sé que ella estaba en Hogwarts, pero si le daba la carta personalmente llamaría mucho la atención, así que fui el domingo en la noche, alrededor de las once a la lechucería y le dejé una carta...

Al día siguiente, el lunes, ella la recibió cuanto estábamos en el Gran Comedor a la hora de la comida. Me miró, le sonreí y se sonrojó... La carta era algo ¿reveladora? Tal vez... Júzguenlo ustedes:

_Holaaaaa! ¿Cómo estás? Espero que muy muy bien..._

_La verdad yo esto bien, hoy domingo, para variar, fui a jugar quiddicht otra vez, pero esta vez hizé más puntos que todos los del equipo, creo que estaba inspirado ja ja ja..._

_Leí tu libro de leyendas del Rey Arturo, me gustó mucho, de verdad está muy padre. No se me hizo cursi, en serio._

_Espero que hallas tenido un buen fin de semana, a mí me fue muy bien. No sé que más decirte. _

_Bueno, te dejo... Te quería escribir, me estuve acordando mucho mucho de tí... Espero que tengas un excelente inicio de semana, ojalá te encuentre uno de estos días en los pasillos o en la sala común._

_TE QUIERO MUCHO, te mando un abrazo y un beso. (El de buenas noches, ya es tarde y obviamente esta lechuza no llegará ahora ¿verdad? Ya es algo tarde...)_

_Con mucho cariño,_

_Oliver Wood_

Ginny me había prestado uno de sus libros de leyendas del Rey Arturo y Merlín, lo leí y me gustó mucho je je je. Ginny me hacía sentir bien, cuando salí con ella pensaba mucho, mucho en ella, a la semana siguiente no la ví, estuve muy ocupado con mis tareas, a veces la veía en el Gran Comedor y la saludaba, pero nada fuera de lo normal..."

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_Gracias por leer, ya voy en el capítulo seis, no lo creo :-O. Tal vez para mañana tendré el capítulo siete, si sigo así de inspirada :D._

_Los quiero, gracias por leer, besos, cuídense, dejen su review._

_**Atte. La "Completamente loca"**_

_**Viridiane Wood,**_

_**Una de las millones de viudas de Cedric Diggory y Sirius Black...**_

_P.D: ¿Ya pedí el review? Bueno... dejen review, porfa:D_


	7. Compartiendo las miradas

_**Disclaimer:**_

_El mismo de siempre no soy J.K Rowling y no pretendo lucrarla, sólo me gusta imaginar historias con sus personajes basadas en mi vida, me gusta jugar a ser ella pero nunca le llegaré a los talones, ella es grandiosa._

_La canción tampoco es mía, soy una compositora y una escritora fracasada, pero bueno, me gusta escribir aunque sea mala. La canción es de Alejandro Sanz, espero que algún día la puedan escuchar es muy linda..,_

_**Agradecimientos:**_

_A las personas que han leido este fict, con una persona que me lea yo seguiré escribiendo je je je. Así que entre más reviews más ánimo :D y más pronto los capítulos._

_Agradezco a Waterlily Lozania y a Gabrielle Grint (o Sakura...) por sus reviews y sus ánimos, las quiero chicas :P._

_**Dedicatoria:**_

_Dedicado a Angel, una persona que quiero mucho y que nunca lo olvidaré y que aunque nuestra amistad halla terminado yo lo sigo queriendo mucho y lo seguiré considerando mi hermano mayor. Angel: Por tí escribí esta historia :S, siempre que escribo me acuerdo de tí._

_**Notas:**_

_Bueno, como ya vimos Oliver resultó tener sus secretillos... ¿Quién entiende a los hombres? Yo trato de hacerlo, porque estoy rodeada de ellos. ¿Qué sería del mundo sin los caballeros? Ja ja ja, bueno, me callo, espero reviews y gracias por los que han dejado :D. Espero que les guste este capítulo, es mas largo pero espero recibir un review para continuar ¿vale? Como nos cambian el formato! Batallé mucho para subir este capítulo y anteriormente lo subí pero mal : parecía ruso o algo así... Bueno, espero que les guste._

_**Atte. La "Completamente loca"**_

_**Viridiane Wood,**_

_**Una de las millones de viudas de Cedric Diggory y Sirius Black...**_

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_**En el capítulo anterior... **_

_**La primera carta de Oliver a Ginny:**_

_Holaaaaa! ¿Cómo estás? Espero que muy muy bien..._

_La verdad yo esto bien, hoy domingo, para variar, fui a jugar quiddicht otra vez, pero esta vez hizé más puntos que todos los del equipo, creo que estaba inspirado ja ja ja..._

_Leí tu libro de leyendas del Rey Arturo, me gustó mucho, de verdad está muy padre. No se me hizo cursi, en serio._

_Espero que hallas tenido un buen fin de semana, a mí me fue muy bien. No sé que más decirte. _

_Bueno, te dejo... Te quería escribir, me estuve acordando mucho mucho de tí... Espero que tengas un excelente inicio de semana, ojalá te encuentre uno de estos días en los pasillos o en la sala común._

_TE QUIERO MUCHO, te mando un abrazo y un beso. (El de buenas noches, ya es tarde y obviamente esta lechuza no llegará ahora ¿verdad? Ya es algo tarde...)_

_Con mucho cariño,_

_Oliver Wood_

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_**"Compartiendo las miradas con las luces apagadas.**_

_**Empiezo a sentirme yo mismo a sentirme más seguro **_

_**pisando fuerte, pisando fuerte"**_

"Recuerdo que un lunes a la hora de la comida me llegó una lechuza, me pareció extraño, nadie me mandaba lechuzas, mi madre siempre les mandaba a Fred y a George para llamarles la atención, a Ron sólo para saludar a Harry y a mí para felicitarme por una buena nota, pero siempre me mandaba alguna lechuza cuando tenía que regañar a Ron o a Fred y George, nunca me mandaba lechuzas para otra cosa.

Pero ese día a la hora de la cena me pareció algo extraño que recibí una lechuza:

**_"Fred ¿qué hemos hecho ultimamente?" _**-Dijo algo angustiado George.

**_"Mmmm"_** -Dijo Fred pensativo- **_"Nada, George"_** -Concluyó rapidamente.

**_"Tal vez es para mí" _**-Dijo Ron algo preocupado- **_"Por mi culpa Neville vomitó la semana pasada, pero no creo que le importe Neville, sólo le traté de ayudar con su poción"._**

En ese momento la lechuza aterrizó en mi lugar; era para mí, repasé mis útlimos días, no había hecho nada malo como para que mi mamá me mandara una lechuza...

**_"Ginny ¿Te has portado mal, eh?" -_**Dijeron Fred y George al mismo tiempo.

**_"Cállense" _**-Les dije en un tono bastante molesto mientras desenredaba el pequeño lazo con el cual estaba atada la carta a la pata de la lechuza. Desenvolví el pergamino y la lechuza voló. Al parecer la carta no era de mi madre, sino de Oliver.

**_"¿Qué dice, Ginny?"_ **-Dijo Ron preocupado,.

**_"Chicos, no es de mamá, despreocúpense" _** -Les dije mientras leía la carta... Comenzé a leer, al parecer era de Oliver... Pero de mi mamá no era: Estaba leyendo... Cada palabra me envolvía y pensaba en cuánto tiempo se tomó y por qué me escribió. Iba en esta parte:

_7 de Noviembre_

"_Holaaaaa! ¿Cómo estás? Espero que muy muy bien..._

_La verdad yo esto bien, hoy domingo, para variar, fui a jugar quiddicht otra vez, pero esta vez hizé más puntos que todos los del equipo, creo que estaba inspirado ja ja ja..."_

...Derepente alguien me interrumpió en los más interesante.

**_"¿De quién es entonces, Ginny?"_** -Me interrumpió el estúpido de George, estaba tan emocionada leyendo mi carta...

**_"¿Eh? ¿Qué?"_** -Dije distraída.

**_"¿Qué de quién es la carta, Ginevra Weasley?" _**-Dijo Ron en tono autoritario.

**_"¡Qué te importa, Ronald!"_** -¿Quién se cree para decirme Ginevra?-**_ "Es de un amigo mío... ¿Feliz? ¿Contento?" _**-Le dije algo enojada a Ron...

**_"Sí..." -_**Respondió sin saber qué decir.

**_"¡Uuuuy, hermanita! ¡Que genio, Ginny!"_** -Dijeron al mismo tiempo Fred y George.

**_"¿Podrían guardar silencio los tres? ¿Me dejan leer? ¡Cállense ya!" _**-¡Ay! Había interrumpido mi lectura de una carta por culpa de mis estúpidos hermanos... Ahh sí, seguí leyendo.

_Leí tu libro de leyendas del Rey Arturo, me gustó mucho, de verdad está muy padre. No se me hizo cursi, en serio._

¡Sí, sí! Estaba tan feliz de que le hubiera gustado mi libro, ay, que lindo a niinguno de mis hermanos les había gustado, Bill me lo regaló y cuando lo leyó dijo "_Pensé que tenía acción no tanto romance y drama, por favor"_

_Espero que hallas tenido un buen fin de semana, a mí me fue muy bien._

_No sé que más decirte. _

¿Estaba nervioso? No creo pero no sabía qué decirme era un indicio de que podía ser que sí lo estuviera, me puse feliz :D.

_Bueno, te dejo... Te quería escribir, me estuve acordando mucho mucho de tí... Espero que tengas un excelente inicio de semana, ojalá te encuentre uno de estos días en los pasillos o en la sala común._

¡Que lindooo! Me quería escribir : Que lindo xD Además... Se estuvo acordando de mí... "Se estuvo acordando mucho mucho de mí". Y me deseaba un excelente inicio de semana, además esperaba encontrarme un día en los pasillos o en la sala común, eso iba mejor de lo que esperaba, tal vez Oliver sí estaba sintiendo algo por mí.

_TE QUIERO MUCHO, te mando un abrazo y un beso. (El de buenas noches, ya es tarde y obviamente esta lechuza no llegará ahora ¿verdad? Ya es algo tarde...)_

_Con mucho cariño,_

_Oliver Wood_

¿Qué? ¿Qué? A ver, a ver... Me dijo "Te quiero" y lo escribió en mayúsculas, eso me estaba agradando, estaba casi confirmado de que Oliver sentía algo por mí. No lo podía creer, yo cada vez lo iba queriendo más y más, aunque sí sabía que acababa de cortar con una tal Sophia y la tipa aquella era una cobarde al no decirle en su cara que ya no quería andar con él. Esa semana no ví a Oliver, pero lo extrañaba mucho :S.

Le mandé varias lechuzas, todas me las contestó, no recuerdo qué decían, pero las respuestas sí las tengo... Todo mundo me veía raro porque a veces en la cena me llegaban las lechuzas, mis hermanos se ponían celosos pero no importaba, nadie supo lo que pasó exactamente con Oliver ni mi mejor amiga; Hermione Granger. Esta es la siguiente carta que recibí de Oliver:

_11 de Noviembre_

_HOLA NIÑA LINDA:_

_Gracias por la lechuza que me mandaste ayer, la verdad me fascinó muchísimo..._

_Sólo te escribo para que tengas noticias mías, la verdad estoy muy bien, espero que tú también..._

_No he podido buscarte, no es porque no me acuerde de tí, lo que pasa es que ya sabes, eso de las tareas, quiddicht, castigos de Snape lo hace todo más difícil ja ja ja ja..._

_Pero no es porque no me acuerde de tí, si te buscara cada vez que te recordara..._

_¡¡¡Imagínate!_

_Ya te dejo, estoy a punto de irme a jugar quiddicht, ya sabes que este fin de semana tenemos partido y jugaremos contra los Slytherin._

_Mañana te contaré cómo me fue, espero que tengas un buen día..._

_Te quiero muchísisisisisisiisimo, nunca lo olvides..._

_Con mucho cariño,_

_Oliver Wood._

Cada carta iba cambiando, la forma en la que escribía las cartas me hacía pensar muchas cosas, tal vez le gustaba, tal vez sentía algo por mí, o tal vez sólo le caía muy muy bien y nada más. Cada día aprendía algo nuevo de él, me sorprendía día con día, él me hacía sentir tan bien, a su lado se me olvidaba todo. ¿Qué importaba que en ese momento se derrumbara todo el mundo? Él estaba ahí conmigo y nada más importaba... Lo que me preocupaba es que no lo había visto :S. Lo quería ver, lo extrañaba, lo necesitaba, las cartas no eran suficientes, necesitaba verlo, hablar con él en persona...

No recuerdo qué le conteste sobre esa carta, pero todas se las contestaba, todas sin excepción alguna. Esta es la siguiente carta de Oliver, la tercera para ser exacta:

_13 de Noviembre_

_HOLA!_

_¿Cómo estás? La verdad yo estoy muy bien, gracias por escribirme otra vez ja ja ja._

_He estado bastante ocupado, pero la verdad, como siempre, me he estado acordando de tí..._

_El jueves en la noche, cuando ya me iba a dormir, escuché en los Cuarenta Magistrales una canción muggle llamada "The reason" de un grupo llamado Hoobastank. Había oido esa canción muchas muchas veces, pero esta vez me llegó tanto, te juro que susurrando iba cantando la canción. Y ¿Sabes algo? Me puse a llorar, la verdad no sé por qué, me imagino que ando sensible, o presionado ja ja ja. Eso es bueno, creo..._

_Es la 1:25 a.m, pero soy prefecto y nadie me puede regañar, a menos que un Slytherin o alguno de los prefectos de otra casa me vea :S. Creo que es algo tarde y mañana (hoy, más bien dicho) me tengo que levantar a las 7:45 porque tengo que entrenar a los chicos, mañana es el partido contra Slytherin, pero bueno, lo hago con gusto._

_Sólo quiero que nunca olvides que siempre te recuerdo, cada vez que te acuerdes de mí es porque yo estoy pensando en tí..._

_Te quiero muchísisisisisisisisisisisisisisisisisisisiisisisisiisisisisisisisisisisisisimo, tengo muchas muchas muchas ganas de verte..._

_Cuídate niña linda, espero que estés sonñando con los angelitos casi tan lindos como tú... (Aunque creo que no te llegan ni a la mitad...)_

_Con mucho cariño,_

_Oliver Wood._

No lo ví en su partido de quiddicht, debido a que Snape nos castigó a Hermione, a Ron y a mí, pero hable en la sala común con él la semana siguiente. Nos reímos muchísimo y platicamos de lo que habíamos hecho en la semana que no nos vimos y sólo estuvimos en contacto por medio de lechuzas...

**_"¿Qué vas a hacer el viernes?" _**-Le pregunté, era una inderecta...Tal vez... Estaba ehm.. Ejem.. Considerando la posibilidad de volver a salir, por eso le aventé esa indirecta.

**_"¿Por qué? ¿A donde vamos?" _**-Contestó emocionado, creo que sí captó la indirecta.

**_"Ehm... ¿Quieres ir a jugar quiddicht?"_** -¿Qué? ¿Qué dije? De la emoción me salió esa estupidez de los labios :S.

**_"¡Sí, vamos!" _**-Dijo algo contento, no podía creer que volvería a salir con el chico de mis sueños, era increíble.

Eso creo que fue un martes, no lo recuerdo, pero nos citamos en el Lago a las 6:00, platicaríamos un buen rato y ya después iríamos a jugar quiddicht él y yo solos, como la primera vez.

Sólo pensaba en él, en lo que pasó ese martes en la sala común... Y llegó el miércoles... Después el jueves... ¡¡Y ya! ¡¡Ya! ¡¡¡Por fin era viernes! La semana, desde el martes, había pasado muy lentamente... Llegó el viernes en la mañana; viernes en la primera clase; viernes en el receso; viernes en la última clase; la comida del viernes... Las cuatro... Las cinco y ya. Eran las seis.

Tardé dos horas en arreglarme, no sabía cómo impresionarlo, aunque sabía que él no era así y no se fijaba en lo que vistiera nunca estaba de más verme bien. Me puse unos jeans y una blusa rosa algo pegada, Hermione me dijo que lucía genial, me puse unos tennis y así salí con Oliver, tenía que verme bien pero al mismo tiempo sentirme cómoda, jugaría quiddicht y ni modo de llevar algo de mujer fatal ¿verdad?.

...Nos vimos en el Lago, platicamos alrededor de una hora y como a las siete ya nos fuimos al campo de quiddicht, jugamos un rato, ya cuando acabamos de jugar caminamos de nuevo al Lago, nos quedamos en silencio mirando hacia en frente, comtemplando lo hermoso que era el Lago...

Lo olvidaba, estábamos tomados de la mano, cuando veíamos el Lago yo me recargué sobre su hombro, el sobre mi cabeza, luego nuestras mejillas se rozaban mi mejilla derecha rozaba su mejilla izquierda, no supe cómo, pero derepente él volteó su cabeza y yo la mía y nuestros labios se unieron en un beso: mi primer beso, siempre lo recordaré, fue largo, pronfundo, espontáneo, nadie lo planeó ni él ni yo... Y lo mejor esque era con el chico de mis sueños. Estábamos tomados de las manos, todo el ambiente eran tan romántico...

Después de un tiempo, fue mucho tiempo, nuestro beso fue largo, no puedo negarlo. Nos miramos uno al otro sin saber qué hacer o qué decir, seguíamos tomados de la mano, yo estaba muy nerviosa. ¿Qué le iba a decir? ¿Qué iba a hacer?... Bueno, lo besé en la mejilla y él me regresó ese beso. Nuevamente me recargué en su hombro, pensando en lo que acababa de pasar con Oliver. Cuando em recargué en su hombro él acariciaba mi cabello, después mi rostro, me sentía protegida junto a él.

Cuando estábamos así, nos volvimos a besar, ese beso fue aún más largo, aún más espontáneo: mis nervios estaban a flor de piel. Duró mucho, ya no estábamos tomados de las manos, mis manos rodeaban su cuello y las suyas rodeaban mi cintura, me dejé llevar, ese beso, nuestro segundo beso, había sido aún más hermoso...

Después de un tiempo, nos separamos lentamente, nerviosos y sonriendo por cualquier tontería, era porque los nervios seguían ahí. Nos levantamos e íbamos tomados de la mano, entramos al castillo, eran las nueve: ya era hora de la cena. Cuando entramos al Gran Comedor no había nadie, así que nos sentamos él y yo en la Sala de Gryffindor, platicamos acerca de nuestra familia... Cosas estúpidas, pero era porque seguíamos nerviosos... Acabamos de cenar, subimos a la Torre de Gryffindor...

**_"Adiós" _**-Dijo nerviosamente.

**_"Adiós"_** -Fue lo único que pude contestar... Nos miramos por última vez y corrimos cada quien para sus dormitorios... Esa noche no pude dormir pensando en el beso que me dió, repasaba una y otra vez ese momento como si lo estuviera viviendo de nuevo...

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_Bueno, aquí lo tuvieron, mucho más largo que los otros, en el siguiente capítulo veremos lo que sucedió, no lo tendré tan pronto como los otros... Espero que les halla gustado, dejen un review para seguir :D. Los quiero, besos, cuídense, dejen un review por favor ;)_

_**Atte. La "Completamente loca"**_

_**Viridiane Wood,**_

_**Una de las millones de viudas de Cedric Diggory y Sirius Black...**_

_P.D: ¿Ya pedí review, verdad? ¡Pues que esperan! Dejen uno y de ánimos a esta loca para seguir :D_


	8. Es lindo soñar, es violenta la verdad

_**Disclaimer:**_

_Lo mismo de siempre... No soy J.K Rowling, soy una escritora fracasada y nunca seré como ella a menos que me case con Sean Biggestaff, Rupert Grint o alguno de los Príncipes de Gales: William o Harry y hagan que la gente compre mis libros a fuerzas o sólo los compre para ver con quién se casó semejante caballero... Ja ja ja._

_La canción no es mía, es de Sanz y me basta con oirla para saber que queda perfectamente con esta historia..._

_Lo que hago no es con fines de lucro, sólo es por hobbie y para desahogar lo que siento y muchas veces no expreso por miedo._

_**Agradecimientos:**_

_A Gaby, Waterlily Lozania y a Christine321wood. Gracias por sus reviews wapas! Las quiero mucho. Y a todos los que han leído este fict ;) Gracias. Los quiero..._

_E insisto si hay una persona que me lea y le guste lo que hago seguiré escribiendo sólo para ese alguien y para mí. Así que dejen un review, porfas._

_**Notas:**_

_Estoy muy emocionada :D Ya casi acabo mi fict :'( Snif, snif, me gusta mucho la idea de que ya casi acabo el fict, me quedan como tres capítulos y ya acabo, quiero extender bien la historia para que se pueda entender... No desesperen... _

_**Dedicatoria:**_

_A Sean Biggestaff lo amo demasiado, claro que jamás leerá estoy :'( Estoy pensando en traducirlo a inglés para que haya más oportunidades de que lo lea . Amo a Sean y a Oliver... No, no adopté el "Wood" porque quería que fuera mi hermano, el "Wood" lo adopté porque es mi esposo. (Lo siento Metzery...)_

_También dedicado a la Princesa Diana -Lady Di- (Ja ja ja, ni al caso, pero me ganó la tentación... Fue espontáneo)._

_Creo que es todo, los dejo leyendo._

_**Atte. La "Completamente loca"**_

_**Viridiane Wood, esposa no reconocida de Oliver N. Wood.**_

_**Y una de las millones de viudas que dejó Sirius Black... Y Cedric Diggory.**_

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_**En el capítulo anterior.**_

_**Sus primeras cartas... Sus primeros besos... Y sus primeros miedos de perderlo.**_

"Después de un tiempo, nos separamos lentamente, nerviosos y sonriendo por cualquier tontería, era porque los nervios seguían ahí. Nos levantamos e íbamos tomados de la mano, entramos al castillo, eran las nueve: ya era hora de la cena. Cuando entramos al Gran Comedor no había nadie, así que nos sentamos él y yo en la Sala de Gryffindor, platicamos acerca de nuestra familia... Cosas estúpidas, pero era porque seguíamos nerviosos... Acabamos de cenar, subimos a la Torre de Gryffindor...

**_"Adiós" _**-Dijo nerviosamente.

**_"Adiós"_** -Fue lo único que pude contestar... Nos miramos por última vez y corrimos cada quien para sus dormitorios... Esa noche no pude dormir pensando en el beso que me dió, repasaba una y otra vez ese momento como si lo estuviera viviendo de nuevo..."

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_**"Es tan bonito esto de soñar... Y tan violenta la verdad.**_

_**Ya no puedo más".**_

"No sé qué decir, después de ese beso, bueno esos porque fueron dos, estaba confundido porque sí sentía algo especial por ella...

Pero no estaba pasando por un momento muy feliz, siempre había pensando que si yo no era feliz completamente no podía hacer feliz a otra persona aunque la quisiera demasiado.

Y eso pasaba ahora, no estaba feliz, estaba presionado por saber qué sería de mí en el futuro, si trabajaría en el mundo muggle o en el mundo mágico, estaba confundido porque tenía mas o menos un mes de salir de un rompimiento con una chica y yo ya n isiquiera sabía qué sentía...

Tenía problemas y sabía que que si le pedía a Ginny que fuéramos algo más que mejores amigos no sería feliz del todo porque la angustiaría con mis frustraciones y mis problemas y que estaría conmigo pero no podría hacerla feliz.

No sabía que hacer, me mandó una lechuza porque no la había visto y no quería enfrentarme a ella, no quería perderla pero no quería formalizarme con ella por mis problemas. Ella me había mandado una lechuza diciendo que aunque se había sentido bien no era lo correcto. Yo no supe qué hacer y le contesté esa lechuza:

_22 de Noviembre_

_Hola niña. ¿Cómo estás?_

_Perdón por no escribirte, la verdad no había podido..._

_Espero que hayas tenido un buen día..._

_La verdad yo también he estado pensando en lo que pasó el viernes, no voy a negar que me sentí bien, pero sólo somos amigos y me siento un poco mal, como si yo no te respetara o algo..._

_La verdad te quiero mucho mucho, y por cierto, aunque no lo creas, también fue mi primer beso o cuando menos yo no recuerdo haber dado uno (o dos) así..._

_Bueno... Tengo que irme..._

_Espero que sueñes bien y que tengas una buena semana..._

_Te quiero muchísimo, en serio..._

_Atte._

_Oliver Wood_

Como verán, no tiene nada del otro mundo, sólo mi cobardía, yo odié a Sophia cuando me cortó por una carta, me sentí muy mal... ¿Y ahora qué estaba haciendo yo? Hasta después lo pensé, era un cobarde.

Después de eso hablé con Ginny y todo siguió igual, nos hablábamos, después me mando lechuzas diciéndome que qué esperaba de ella, que se lo dijera porque ella no sabía que estaba sintiendo porque se estaba enamorando de mí... Pero no sabía qué hacer, mis problemas se estaban multiplicando...

Lo tomé a la defensiva, preferí no hablarle, la evadía, le ponía pretextos, ke si el quidditch, que si el castigo de Snape, que si el partido del sábado, que si los deberes de Mc Gonagall, que si las investigaciones de Lupin y cosas así, creo que ella lo notó, no quería darle ilusiones pero desgraciadamente ya lo había hecho, ya no podía hacer nada, yo sentía algo especial por ella pero la diferencia de edades era mucha, yo ya iba a salir de Hogwarts mientras ella estaba casi iniciando, iba en segundo y yo ya estaba en el séptimo curso.

Después de mi carta recibí montones de lechuzas de ella, eran como cinco o seis, las veía pero no las contestaba, no sabía qué decirle, ella sabía de Sophia porque yo se lo platiqué, ahora mis problemas eran más, quería a Ginny pero no quería que sufriera por mi culpa y por mis estupideces, no estaba en el mejor momento de mi vida, aunque haya sonado algo dramático era verdad, no la conocí en el mejor momento de mi vida...

Pasaron más o menos dos semanas antes de contestarle de nuevo, lo que estaba pasando con Ginny invadía mi ser, cómo la había besado y lo que pasé a su lado, en todo lo que había cometido, repasaba la situación una y otra vez, no tenía el valor para decirle "Lo siento, no te quiero".

Antes de que se lo dijera me mando una lechuza diciéndome que me quería y que le dolía que yo estuviera así de seco y frío, que estuviera distante y que si no sentía lo mismo que ella lo trataría de entender, que lo que había pasado fue espontáneo y que aunque se había enamorado de mí yo no estaba obligado a sentir lo que ella sentía...

Al día siguiente de esa lechuza, me la encontré el domingo en los pasillos, platicamos un rato y le dije que a los de 7° curso nos tocaba poner la decoración navideña, me dijo que sí, que estaba bien... Sus ojos reflejaban decepción y yo era el culpable.

**_"Si acabo temprano, te veo en la Sala Común"_** -Le dije para que no se sintiera tan mal, me acababa de decir "Adiós" y su voz sonaba triste, fue ahí cuando le dije que la podía ver, pero la decoración era bastante y los dos sabíamos que tal vez acababa muy noche...

**_"Sí, sí, Oliver. Te veo allá" _**-El tono de su voz cambió, así que en lugar de arrastrar los pies como cuando le dije eso de la decoración, salió corriendo y fue al baño de chicas...

No sé por qué, pero como era muy perfeccionista apuraba a los chicos de mi casa a que acabáramos pronto nuestra parte para ir a domir pronto... Miré el reloj y ya eran las seis, después siete, las ocho... Las nueve... Las diez, era mucha decoración, además del Gran Comedor teníamos que arreglar todo el castillo, los jardines, el vestíbulo, los salones... Ya eran las once y todavía no terminábamos... Al fin, faltaban diez para que fueran las doce, corrí a la Sala común esperando que ella estuviera ahí...

Pero la sala estaba vacía a excepción de Harry que estaba leyendo un libro de quidditch...

**_"Oliver" _**-Me dijo Harry algo serio.

**_"Mande Potter_**" -Dije mirando hacia todos lados esperando ver a Ginny.

**_"Ginny se cansó de esperarte, se acaba de ir, tiene como diez minutos de que la llevé a su cama porque se quedó dormida y Ron y yo la tuvimos que llevar al dormitorio de chicas ya que ella se quedó allá_** -Dijo Harry señalando a un sillón en un rincón de la Sala común-. **_Ron, Hermione y yo veníamos de la biblioteca y Hermione me dijo que ella te estaba esperando, en verdad te ama, no la hagas sufrir..."_**

**_"Ehm.. Gracias Harry"_** -Le respondí sin saber qué decir. Las palabras de ese chico retumbaban en mi mente 'En verdad te ama, no la hagas sufrir...'. Sé que la estaba haciendo sufrir y aunque era muy noche saqué un pergamino de mi mochila, un tintero y escribí una carta... Era muy tarde pero la espera de Ginny no sería en vano.

_6 de Diciembre_

_Hola niña! Esperé encontrarte la sala común, pero creo que ya era un poco tarde..._

La verdad me siento algo extraño, por eso también he estado actuando muy raro, pero la verdad es que no sé que hacer.

Se puede decir que me siento incluso hasta culpable...

Te explico, creo que está algo confuso:  
¿Recuerdas aquella vez en el campo de quidditch? Sí... ¿verdad? bueno, cómo olvidarla... La verdad para mi fue algo maravilloso, pero creo que desde ese día cada vez estoy más confundido y menos sé qué hacer.

La verdad pienso (y siempre he pensado) que eres una niña inteligente, maravillosa y muy valiosa. 

_Me lo dijiste en tu lechuza anterior, que yo no estaba obligado a sentir lo mismo que tú sientes, pero creo que también es mi culpa que tú te estés sintiendo así... _

_Simplemente, te he enviado lechuzas, te he citado, hemos salido... En fin, incluso nos hemos besado...  
_

_Me siento culpable porque nunca intenté evitar que todo eso pasara, nunca dije qué es lo que realmente esperaba de ti. _

_Sé que debí haberte dicho ésto hace mucho tiempo, siempre pensé que si te lo decía te iba a hacer mucho daño, y talvez sí, pero no quisiera hacerte un daño mayor... _

_  
Estuve pensando la situación por muchos días, por noches enteras... quiero platicarte algo que sucedió con mi amiga Nicole, fue algo clave para tomar mi decisión:  
_

_Nicole tiene 23 años. Ella, cuando tenía 17, conoció a un chico, su novio actual. Él es 9 años mayor que ella. En fin, ella pasó 5 años con él, por supuesto, mi amiga Nicole se vio en la necesidad de madurar. Después de 5 años, como te decía, cortaron. Mi amiga se dio cuenta que había desperdiciado su juventud, porque había pasado su adolescencia actuando totalmente como un adulto. Después regresó con él, y bueno, etc, etc._

Lo que pasó con mi amiga, me hizo pensar que no quiero que pase lo mismo con nosotros. Tú tienes ideas, pensamientos, actividades... Todo acorde a tu edad, y la verdad yo no quisiera hacer que tú dejaras tantas cosas que vas a vivir... Espero que comprendas y que perdones todas las idioteces que hice, pero creeme que, en su momento, fue lo mejor que me pasó...

Hoy no quiero que tú pienses que espero algo más de ti, por eso he tratado de no hacerte ilusiones. nuevamente, espero que lo entiendas y que me perdones.

Me siento, la verdad, muy mal por no sentir lo mismo que tú, pero no quiero hacerte crecer antes de lo normal, no quiero que pierdas cosas tan importantes que suceden a tu edad, no quiero que pierdas tu identidad, lo que tú eres. 

Te admiro mucho por tu madurez y fuerza, espero que eso (y muchas otras cualidades que tienes) nunca lo pierdas.

Te quiero mucho, en verdad...

Con mucho cariño,

_Oliver Wood_

Después, tuve que ir a la lechucería a dejar la carta, la quería y también quería dejarle en claro lo que sentía y aunque era una mentira porque sí sentía algo especial por ella pero no podía relacionarme con ella más formalmente por la edad, no quería que dejara de hacer tantas cosas sólo por mi culpa. Había un dicho que decía Ryan, mi amigo: "Si realmente quieres a alguien lo único que quieres es su felicidad aún si tú no se la puedes dar...". Quería a Ginny y lo mejor para los dos era separarnos y quedar sólo con amigos, los mejores amigos..."

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_Bueno, los dejo, terminó aquí el capítulo, esperen el siguiente tardará un poco porque ya tendré que ir al colegio. Espero que les haya gustado, dejen un review para ver si continúo, besos, cuídense._

_**Atte. La "Completamente loca"**_

_**Viridiane Wood, esposa no reconocida de Oliver N. Wood.**_

_**Y una de las millones de viudas que dejó Sirius Black... Y Cedric Diggory.**_


	9. Mi historia entre tus dedos

_**Disclaimer:**_

_No soy J.K Rowling, no tengo derechos de autor y no pretendo lucrarla, gracias._

_Oliver Wood no es mío, pero prontó lo será. (Cof, cof, perdón, estoy enamorada de Sean Biggerstaff, mejor conocido como Oliver Wood)._

_La canción no es mía, es del maestro Sanz, "Pisando fuerte", es un tributo a él se podría decir porque fue su primera canción... Y mi primera emoción estuvo basada en esa canción y en ese suspiro de Sanz, mi primer amor fue un tropezón, pero lo que viví en ese tiempo no lo cambiaría por nada..._

_**Mi inspiración:**_

_Mi inspiración es el niño más lindo que he conocido, que es mi hermano, mi mejor amigo, mi compañero, que es mi fuerza para seguir día a día, para seguir, para sonreír, para respirar, para soñar... Venga mi niño, sabes quien eres, te amo Viktor._

_**Dedicatoria:**_

_A todos los que han leído este fict, a mis hermanas Gabriela y Metzery, a mi niño Viktor, a mi amigo, si es que él todavía me considera su amiga sabe que él siempre será mi amigo y le guardaré un cariño especial, va por tí Emmanuel._

_**Agradecimientos:**_

_A todos los que han leído mi fict. ¡¡¡Los amo! Gracias por sus reviews, sin ellos no hubiera habido ánimos ni más capítulos y esta historia quedaría estancada (Como las otras... prometo seguir, de aquí acabaré "She's the one" Lo prometo)._

_**Notas:**_

_El último capítulo, espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mí me gustó este fict. Está basado en una historia real y no me sorprenderé si no les gusta el final..._

_**Atte. Viridiane Wood, viuda de Black.**_

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_**En el capítulo anterior...**_

_**La cobardía de Wood.**_

_6 de Diciembre_

_Hola niña! Esperé encontrarte la sala común, pero creo que ya era un poco tarde..._

La verdad me siento algo extraño, por eso también he estado actuando muy raro, pero la verdad es que no sé que hacer.

Se puede decir que me siento incluso hasta culpable...

Te explico, creo que está algo confuso:  
¿Recuerdas aquella vez en el campo de quidditch? Sí... ¿verdad? bueno, cómo olvidarla... La verdad para mi fue algo maravilloso, pero creo que desde ese día cada vez estoy más confundido y menos sé qué hacer.

La verdad pienso (y siempre he pensado) que eres una niña inteligente, maravillosa y muy valiosa. 

_Me lo dijiste en tu lechuza anterior, que yo no estaba obligado a sentir lo mismo que tú sientes, pero creo que también es mi culpa que tú te estés sintiendo así... _

_Simplemente, te he enviado lechuzas, te he citado, hemos salido... En fin, incluso nos hemos besado...  
_

_Me siento culpable porque nunca intenté evitar que todo eso pasara, nunca dije qué es lo que realmente esperaba de ti. _

_Sé que debí haberte dicho ésto hace mucho tiempo, siempre pensé que si te lo decía te iba a hacer mucho daño, y talvez sí, pero no quisiera hacerte un daño mayor... _

_  
Estuve pensando la situación por muchos días, por noches enteras... quiero platicarte algo que sucedió con mi amiga Nicole, fue algo clave para tomar mi decisión:  
_

_Nicole tiene 23 años. Ella, cuando tenía 17, conoció a un chico, su novio actual. Él es 9 años mayor que ella. En fin, ella pasó 5 años con él, por supuesto, mi amiga Nicole se vio en la necesidad de madurar. Después de 5 años, como te decía, cortaron. Mi amiga se dio cuenta que había desperdiciado su juventud, porque había pasado su adolescencia actuando totalmente como un adulto. Después regresó con él, y bueno, etc, etc._

Lo que pasó con mi amiga, me hizo pensar que no quiero que pase lo mismo con nosotros. Tú tienes ideas, pensamientos, actividades... Todo acorde a tu edad, y la verdad yo no quisiera hacer que tú dejaras tantas cosas que vas a vivir... Espero que comprendas y que perdones todas las idioteces que hice, pero creeme que, en su momento, fue lo mejor que me pasó...

Hoy no quiero que tú pienses que espero algo más de ti, por eso he tratado de no hacerte ilusiones. nuevamente, espero que lo entiendas y que me perdones.

Me siento, la verdad, muy mal por no sentir lo mismo que tú, pero no quiero hacerte crecer antes de lo normal, no quiero que pierdas cosas tan importantes que suceden a tu edad, no quiero que pierdas tu identidad, lo que tú eres. 

Te admiro mucho por tu madurez y fuerza, espero que eso (y muchas otras cualidades que tienes) nunca lo pierdas.

Te quiero mucho, en verdad...

Con mucho cariño,

_Oliver Wood_

...Después, tuve que ir a la lechucería a dejar la carta, la quería y también quería dejarle en claro lo que sentía y aunque era una mentira porque sí sentía algo especial por ella pero no podía relacionarme con ella más formalmente por la edad, no quería que dejara de hacer tantas cosas sólo por mi culpa. Había un dicho que decía Ryan, mi amigo: "Si realmente quieres a alguien lo único que quieres es su felicidad aún si tú no se la puedes dar...". Quería a Ginny y lo mejor para los dos era separarnos y quedar sólo con amigos, los mejores amigos..."

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_**"Pero ya me conoces **_

_**y aunque todo se hunda **_

_**yo seguiré aquí en pie, en pie"**_

No podía creerlo; conforme iba leyendo, me ponía mal, lloré: lo admito, lloré mucho, él me rompió el alma en pedazos diciéndome: "No, no te quiero". Era algo difícil, pensé que lo asimilaría, pero me fue muy difícil.

Era mejor que me hubiera dicho desde el principio "No, esto no puede ser". Lo que más me dolía esque me ilusioné, llegué a pensar que él era el amor de mi vida, en ningún momento dejé de amarlo, por mi mente pasaron los momentos que vivimos juntos, pensé que yo había fallado, que yo no era lo suficientemente buena para él.

Le rogué, pero no, todo estaba perdido, me portaba sangrona y no funcionaba lo único que hacía era extrañarlo, cuando lo veía me moría de ganas de correr hacia él de abrazarlo, no encontraba la razón por la cuál me había borrado, por qué me había olvidado e ilusionado.

¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿En qué le había fallado? Tal vez no era muy bonita para él, tal vez no era lo que él buscaba en una mujer... Tal vez no era tan inteligente, tan linda, tan simpática o qué se yo... Pero ahora todo estaba perdido y ya no podía regresar el tiempo y echarme para atrás, lo hecho, hecho estaba.

Leía y releía la carta, y entre más la leía, más me dolían sus palabras, lo amaba y él me destrozó así como así; después de haberme ilusionado, después de haberme besado...

Lo que más me dolía era su cobardía, su falta de valor para decirme que no me quería en mi cara, él odió lo que hizo Sophia con él y cometió la misma estupidez conmigo.

Lo ví varias veces en la Sala Común, en los pasillos pero lo saludaba muy a penas porque me dolía lo que me había hecho, me había herido... Hirió mi corazón, mi alma y mi orgullo.

Yo creí que era mi amigo y por eso traté de dejarle en claro lo que sentía por él... Con él se fue mi vida, se fueron mis sueños, mis suspiros, mis desvelos, se llevó mi llanto, mi cielo, mi esperanza... Y mi historia se fue con él...

_"Yo pienso que no son tan inútiles las noches que te dí._

_Te marchas ¿Y qué?._

_Yo no intento discutírtelo, lo sabes y lo sé..._

_Al menos quédate sólo esta noche._

_Prometo no tocarte, estás segura..._

_Hay veces que me voy sintiendo solo _

_porque conozco esa sonrisa tan definitiva..._

_Tu sonrisa que a mí mismo me abrió tu paraíso._

_Se dice que con cada hombre hay una como tú._

_Pero mi sitio, luego, lo ocuparás con alguno;_

_Igual que yo, mejor, lo dudo._

_¿Por qué esta vez agachas la mirada?_

_Me pides que sigamos siendo amigos..._

_¿Amigos para qué? Maldita sea._

_A un amigo lo perdono, pero a tí te amo._

_Pueden parecer vulgares mis instintos naturales._

_Hay una cosa que yo no te he dicho aún._

_Que mis problemas ¿Sabes qué? Se llaman "Tú"._

_Sólo por eso tú me ves hacerme el duro, _

_para sentirme un poquito más seguro._

_Y si no quieres ni decir en qué he fallado..._

_Recuerda que también a tí te he perdonado._

_Y en cambio tú dices "Lo siento, no te quiero"._

_Y te me vas con esta historia entre tus dedos._

_¿Qué vas a hacer? Busca una excusa y luego márchate._

_Porque de mí, no debieras preocuparte, no deber provocarme._

_Que yo te escribiré un par de canciones, tratando de ocultar mis emociones._

_Pensando, pero poco, en las palabras._

_Y hablaré de la sonrisa tan definitiva... _

_Tu sonrisa que a mí mismo me abrió tu paraíso._

_Hay una cosa que yo no te he dicho aún._

_Que mis problemas ¿Sabes qué? Se llaman "Tú"._

_Sólo por eso tú me ves hacerme el duro, _

_para sentirme un poquito más seguro._

_Y si no quieres ni decir en qué he fallado..._

_Recuerda que también a tí te he perdonado._

_Y en cambio tú dices "Lo siento, no te quiero"._

_Y te me vas con esta historia entre tus dedos._

Aunque ya ha pasado algún tiempo de lo que pasó con Oliver y conmigo las heridas siguen ahí, están sanando y quedarán cicatrices... Ya no tengo nada que ver con Wood, cuando lo veo lo saludo cordialmente y aunque lo sigo considerando mi amigo porque él era mi confidente y fue mi primer amor todo se acabó, entre él y yo no hay nada. Creo que ya nisiquiera se puede decir que somos amigos...

Tardé mucho en superarlo pero creo que con esperanza todo se consigue, si me preguntan por él nunca hablaré mal porque él es todo un caballero, es un gran hombre y aunque yo tengo a quien amar y él también, nunca lo voy a olvidar por el simple hecho de que las primeras emociones del amor las viví con él porque él fue mi primer amor. Nunca hablaré mal de él porque le guardo mucho cariño y entiendo lo que pasó, ya lo asimilé y aunque me dolió en un principio, sé que era lo mejor para nosotros, en ese momento...

Pero a veces aún sigo pensando en que algún día nos volveremos a encontrar y seremos más que solamente amigos...

**FIN**

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

EPíLOGO

_**Para Oliver: **_

Oliver, una vez alguien escribió que el amor no tiene edad, ni distancia, ni limitaciones, que él sólo crece en dos corazones, pero creo que tú lo olvidaste, espero que algún día alguien te pueda llenar al cien por ciento y que te haga tan feliz como tú me hiciste a mí...

_**'Es el amor y no el tiempo el que cura las heridas...'**_

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_Bueno, este fue el final, sí, sí, tal vez el capítulo final no fue lo que esperaban, las historias de amor no siempre tienen un buen final. Esta historia fue basada en una experiencia vivida, mi relación con un chico que me sacaba bastantes años, nos conocimos por una amiga en común y los dos íbamos en la misma clase de música. _

_Me marcó, yo tenía 13 años, fue una historia muy fuerte y mi intención al escribir esta historia era terapéutica, me desahogaba al escribir, quería dejar claro mis sentimientos ante él, explicar cómo había vivido aquello... _

_Este fue de mis primeros ficts, el tercero que escribí pero nunca lo había subido porque no me gustaba, ya después me dí cuenta que al escribir me desahogaba, lo empezé pero ya después me dí cuenta que al irlo escribiendo desahogaba todo lo que sentía._

_Creo que es todo, espero que les haya gustado mi historia... Ahh, la canción que aparece en el fict se llama "Mi historia entre tus dedos" es de Gianluca Griganani, creo que todos lo han de conocer porque su canción es muy vieja, ese chico era muy talentoso y lo es, pero no tuvo el manejo adecuado... Sin otra cosa que decir, los dejo espero que les haya gustado "Pisando fuerte" y se hayan identificado, algunas personas, con ella. Gracias._

_**Atte. Viridiane Wood, viuda de Black**_

_PD: Dejen un review, espero que me sigan leyendo, gracias por su tiempo y gracias por leer a esta loca, los quiero. Besos, cuídense._


End file.
